


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris is missing Fabio so bad, so instead of going to Madeira for Christmas, he takes Junior and flies to Monaco to see his love. Except he and Fabio were never a thing, so come Christmas morning he is all shy and cute when he goes to Fabio’s and says “All I Want For Christmas Is You” cue snow and family cheering while they kiss.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 25)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been spending my day reading a new book I got for Christmas called Simon Vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda and it's freaking amazing!!! I haven't been reading books in months as I have been working on this and writing a book of my own...   
> Anyways I hope you all had a freaking amazing day and got some nice presents? Since I am too curious for my own good, comment down below your favourite thing that you have received today!! :D
> 
> For Sanni because she came up with the amazing storyline :D Thank you!!!
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vu4AN2bc-M

Cris had been missing Fábio since the day he left Madrid behind to start a new life in Monaco. It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked since the move, on the contrary, they talked once a week, but it wasn’t the same as when Fábio lived two minutes away.

It was during their latest phone call, that Cris had decided to do something crazy. Maybe it was because they had been talking about Christmas and how Fábio couldn’t go back home to Porto since he was stuck in Monaco with a minor injury. 

After making up his mind, he took out his laptop and looked up flights from Madrid to Monaco. Just his luck, there was two vacant seats on it, h thinks as he calls Junior to come upstairs to pack his bags for Christmas.

“Are we going back to Madeira now, Papa?” Junior asked excitedly as he ran around his room collecting things he needed to bring with him on holiday.

“Not exactly… How do you feel about Christmas in Monaco?” Cris smiled softly at his son.

“Isn’t that where uncle Fábio and aunty Andreia lives? Does that mean I get to play with Vitoria again?” Junior asked while folding his clothes.

“It is… Hopefully yeah…” Cris ruffled Junior’s hair before getting up to pack his own stuff.

The drive to the airport felt like hours and when they finally arrived in Monaco, it was morning. On the 25th.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Fábio wouldn’t want him to visit. He knew there was a lot more than just ‘missing’ Fábio to him flying out on Christmas day, but he hadn’t been able to admit it to himself until he was sitting in his tiny flight seat with Junior sleeping beside him.

He realised that he had been in love with the blonde Portuguese left back since he joined him at Real Madrid in 2011, and thinking back at it, he couldn’t believe that it had taken so long for him to actually realise. Now he only needed to do one thing. Tell Fábio.

In the cab from the airport to Fábio’s house, he started sweating badly and felt more nervous than he had in a while. While Fábio had been his best friend for years, they had never been a thing, so he feared that he didn’t want anything to do with him after he showed up like this. 

After paying and stepping out of the cab, he took a deep breath and looked at his watch. 9.30. It was early, but with Vitoria and Henry on the loose, he knew that both Andreia and Fábio would be awake. 

Andreia. He hadn’t spared her a single thought until standing in front of her house, about to confess his love for her husband. What if she laughed at him? What if she got hurt? What if she told the press about how pathetic he was, showing up out of nowhere to tell her husband he loved him?

He had almost managed to talk himself out of it, when the front door opened and revealed a tired looking Fábio with his hair all tousled from sleeping.

“Cris? Is that really you?” Fábio asked with a small voice. 

“Uhm yeah… Surprise!!” Cris smiled shyly.

“Oh my God… I can’t believe you are actually here!!” Fábio closed the distance between them in no time and pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

“Yeah well… I realised something and I missed you so I thought I’d come here to surprise you… Junior is here too somewhere…” Cris said with a strange quietness in his voice.

“I missed you too!! Yeah he ran past me when I opened the door. Which reminds me, it’s really cold and we should go inside.” Fábio said with a 1000watt smile on his face.

“NO! Wait… I have to tell you something first…I… Uhm… I…” he stuttered as he watched Fábio’s face fall.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Cristiano?” Taking his hand and guiding him towards the door.

“You asked me something over the phone yesterday… About what I wanted for Christmas, remember that?” Cris took several deep breaths before continuing after Fábio nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Well I finally figured it out… All I want for Christmas… Is… Well… You…” Fábio looked at him in shock. Did this really just happen? 

When he came to his senses and noticed Cris fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he launched forward and kissed a very surprised Cris. He almost pulled away when Cris didn’t respond to the kiss, but just as he had given up all hope, Cris kissed him back.

They continued to kiss like two people who had been apart for years, until something cold and wet landed on them.

Breaking apart they first noticed Andreia and the kids all standing at the door and clapping, then the freezing cold substance falling from the sky at a rapid pace. 

“Finally!!” Andreia exclaimed as she approached the two, bringing them into a hug when she reached them.

Cris had gone completely speechless with everything that had just happened to him. This was not how they was supposed to react.

“Before you say anything, Cris, then let me explain something. Fábio have been pinning after you for ages and since we couldn’t let the press know about that, we decided to get married. Fábio is my best friend and I would do anything to make him happy, so if you hurt him, I will hunt you down with my pointiest stiletto heels and kick you where the sun doesn’t shine until you’ll regret ever being born, got it?” Andreia could be freakishly scary when she wanted to. 

“I promise you, I’ll never hurt him… Actually… I love him…” Cris looked at Fábio and smiled fondly.

“YOU DO!?” Two voices yelled in unison. Both Fábio and Andreia looked shocked. 

“Uhm yeah… And that is actually the real reason why I came… I couldn’t bear to spend my Christmas without you and the kids… And Andreia of course.” Cris smiled.

“I love you too!!” Fábio blushed shyly.

“Merry Christmas my love!”

“Merry Christmas… Now let’s get inside so we won’t turn into icicles or snowmen out here!!” Fábio laughed as they made a beeline for the front door where Cris stopped and pulled Fábio into a kiss. 

This was sure to be the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
